Special Medicine
by demikit225
Summary: Hanji gives Eren a 'special' medicine. what happens when Levi finds it and actually makes him drink it? Riren Levi OOC, Fluff, Lemon, Yaoi (BOYxBOY) * this is my first fanfic so...be nice please! review how i did? Its not my pic...i got it from Tumblr...somewhere.


"What's in this? Why did she give it to me?" the young brunette muttered fiddling with the bottle in his hands. He sat on his bed with the tiny glass bottle shifting from hand to hand. Eren was so wrapped in his thoughts that he almost didn't notice the door creak open. The first thing he thought to do was to hide it under his pillow- so he did- but not fast enough.

"Brat!" His commander called out, not walking fully in the room. "What did you hide?"

"N-Nothing haichou!"

At this Levi stomped into the room and inspected Eren's nervous face. He reached down and gripped Eren's face with one hand. "I don't like being lied to, Brat." He held his other hand flat in the air. "Give it to me." Eren gulped. Levi moved closer to where Eren could just barely smell the tea on his breath. He sighed and reached under his pillow, eyes never leaving Levi's face and extracted the tiny vile. Eren gulped again as Levi snatched it out of his hand. "What is this?" he asked the teenager.

"I-I don't know. Hanji gave it to me. She said it would help."

"Help what?" he seethed at Eren's vague explanation.

Eren flinched. "I don't know. She just said it would help and walked away."

The next thing that happened shocked Eren to his core. The captain smiled! Really it was more of a side smirk which soon faded, but it was a smile nonetheless. Then Levi tossed the bottle back to Eren who had to fumble with it not to drop it. As soon as it was firm in his hands he looked at the older man. "Drink it."

"W-What?"

"You heard me. Drink it."

"B-But-" Levi grabbed his face again.

"Drink it." He wouldn't say out loud but he was curious what it would do as well. He knew that the boy's titan powers would prevent any damage and also that Hanji would never give him anything that could kill him. "Or do I have to force you?" he let go of the teens face.

Eren popped of the cap. "You're forcing me anyways." He mumbled as he gulped the entire contents in one sitting. Levi took the bottle and laid it on the nightstand, dusted off a spot on the bed, and sat down.

~O(-o-)O~

About five minutes later Eren started to feel a weird tingle in his stomach and his body started to get hot. Worried, he turned to Levi. "Haichou, I don't feel right."

"What's wrong brat?"

"I got all hot."

Levi gave a look of shock for a second then went back to his normal composure. "Take off your jacket or something."

Eren did what he was told, but it seemed to only help for a moment, then his body got hotter. He started to take his shirt of but was stopped by Levi. "What are you doing brat?"

"It's too hot." Levi's eye twitched but he let Eren strip. After His shirt was finally off he fell back to the bed. The cool sheets felt good against his steaming skin, but the tingling still remained. It was weird, because his breath started to get heavier along with his chest and…pants? He figured he should let Levi know, in case something was wrong so he sat up and tugged on his captain's sleeve. "What do you want this time brat?"

"It's too tight." He said, accidentally letting a whine slip.

"What's too tight?"

Suddenly, Eren felt nervous. He didn't know why. He felt his face get hotter as the corporal looked at him in confusion. He ducked his head and pointed at his pants. "H-Here" he said and heard Levi gulp.

"Is there anything else?"

"My body is hot and I'm all tingly-" his hand circled his stomach, "-here."

"Do…you want to make it go away?" Levi asked. Eren nodded. He shuttered as he suddenly felt the corporals breath on his neck. "Close your eyes for me." Levi whispered. Eren complied, closing his eyes. He felt a hand pull his chin upwards then something soft against his lips. He cracked his eyes open to see Levi, eyes closed a slight blush barely tinting his cheeks, and kissing him. The very sight made his stomach tingle more. He closed his eyes as Levi started moving his lips against Eren's own. The body soon melted into the kiss moving his lips. Soon he felt Levis tongue touch his lips. He started to panic, but Levi gripped his hair making him gasp. He took advantage and forced his tongue into Eren's mouth- the younger letting out a sultry moan at the taste of his captain.

The shorter man's tongue was roaming his mouth as if it was gonna disappear. His tongue scaled the youngers cheeks, roof, gums, and then travel to mingle with the latter's own tongue. Soon, he felt Levis hand scale up his chest, then down his back to pull him closer. This motion caused Eren's groin to rub against Levi's leg, making the younger involuntarily buck his hips, and pulling apart the kiss to moan.

Levi laughed. "Did that feel good?" he said into Eren's neck. All the titan-shifter could do was groan, in an attempt to agree. Levi moved his leg against Eren eliciting more moans from the boy. Eren bundled up Levi's shirt as he pulled Levi flush against his chest. Levi Bit into Eren's shoulder, causing another moan to escape. He used one of his hands to pull Eren into another kiss while the other hand worked its way into Eren's pants. Once inside He cupped the boy's girth causing him to arch into Levi.

He squeezed causing a painful sounding moan to rip from his young partner. "H-Haichou, please!"

"Please, what?"

"Again, do that again."

"Do what, Brat?"

"T-that."

"What? If you don't tell me then I won't know."

"P-Please, S-Squeeze it again."

Levi smiled against Eren's chest and complied with the teen. Eren arched of so far off of Levi, still holding his shirt that Levi was afraid he might break. He pulled his hand out and Eren whimpered from the loss of contact. Levi laid Eren down and peeled off his jacket and shirt. After is top was off he leaned over Eren to look at him. His cheeks were red and his lips were swelled and his eyes were clouded over with lust. He would've come just at the sight if he wasn't already trying to control himself. He lowered his face to the waist of Eren's pants and stuck out his tongue. Levi licked from Eren's waist up his stomach, stopping at the pink nub on his chest. He enveloped it in his mouth and gave a hard suck causing Eren to arch his back off of the bed. "Ah! Hai-Haichou!" Levi snaked his arm around Eren's back and stopped sucking so he could speak.

"Call me by my name, at least when we are like this." He said then started sucking on the hardened nub again.

"Levi!" Eren screamed when the older males tongue grazed his nipple. He wrapped his hand in Levi's hair. Levi! Levi! Levi! Levi! Levi!" he chanted. While Eren was busy chanting, Levi started to slip off Eren's harness and pants. Once his pants were finally of and he was clad in his boxers, Levi stripped himself down to his boxers. He started to massage the slightly clothed erection, making Eren squirm and gasp. Levi reached on both hips and Pulled Eren's underwear to his knees, fully exposing his manhood to the cold with a hiss.

Levi held three fingers to Eren's face. "Suck on these." Eren greedily took the three fingers into his mouth as Levi fiddled with the boxers. Levi's tongue snaked out of his mouth the glide across the tip making Eren bite down. "Ow! Watch it brat!" Levi decided that, that was not the best thing to do.

"Sowwy" Eren mumbled. Once Levi found that his fingers were wet enough, he pulled them away.

He moved his fingers near to Eren's entrance causing him to flinch. "Keep calm. Take a deep breath." Once Eren finally complied he pushed one finger inside.

"Gah!" Eren gasped at the intrusion, which wasn't entirely uncomfortable. "Relax Eren."

The younger shivered. He wasn't use to Levi calling him by his name. He willed himself to relax as Levi pushed further in. Once all the way in, he pulled out and pushed in again. Once he felt the muscles were loose enough he stuck in a second finger. At this Eren gasped, but stayed relaxed. Levi started to scissor his fingers and Eren was making noises that went straight to the older man's groin. "keep making noises like that and I won't be able to hold back" After a few moments he stuck this third finger in and pushed it as far as it could go. This action caused him to arch off of the bed and _scream_ in pleasure. Once again this sent heat to his straining erection. "Shit" he removed his fingers and limbed on top of Eren again "I can't hold out any more. I'm gonna enter."

Eren gave a meek nod as his underwear was completely removed. Levi looked around and saw the nightstand that he put the glass bottle on. He leaned over and opened it, pulling out a tiny bottle of lotion. _ This will have to do_, he thought and looked at Eren and taking off his own boxers. His eyes were still cloudy and there were tears down his face, and he was slightly red all over his face.

He squeezed the lotion onto his hand and hardened member rubbing up and down the shaft several times. He aligned himself and looked at Eren. He looked nervous but nodded anyways. He sighed and pushed the head past the tight ring of muscles making Eren whimper. "Breath." Levi told him, making him take a big gulp of air in to his lungs. Levi pushed in faster stopping every few seconds to make sure Eren was breathing. The last few inches were shoved in quickly making Eren's eyes shoot open. Levi leaned down and whispered, "It's all the way in."

Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck. "M-move."

Levi nodded and lifted Eren slightly off the bed. He pulled almost all the way out then pushed back in making Eren moan. While his bottom half was pounding into the boy, the top half was licking and biting at the skin. He adjusted himself on the bed and Eren screamed and arched again. "Ah! Levi! Again, please do that again!"

Levi sat up and took Eren's legs over his shoulders and bucked his hips into the younger. Eren clawed at the bed sheets. His hips started moving against Levis as he moaned, screamed, and clawed. "L-Levi Harder, Oh Kami please go harder!" Levi complied, finally pounding into his underling. Levi gave a small laugh and lifted Eren to his lap. A sliver of saliva was leaking down his chin and tears were trailing down his cheeks. Levi bucked upwards and Eren squeezed his eyes shut and screamed once again as Levi hit the sensitive bundle of nerves dead on. "Right there, it feels good there!"

"Shitty brat; keep talking like and I won't be able to last much longer." Just as he said that he felt the burning in his gut that told him he was close. Determined to make his the boy come first, he reached between them and grabbed onto Eren's neglected member.

"No, not- not there too." Eren whined as Levi stroked it in rhythm with his hips. Not long after Eren started whining "I'm gonna…It's…I'm gonna come!"

"..E…too…" was all Levi could manage to mutter. Eren came first, painting their chests and stomachs while his walls clenched around Levi's member, making him come; milking out his orgasm, filling Eren's insides.

Both men collapsed onto the bed; Levi on top of Eren. After several minutes of catching their breath, Levi pulled out of Eren. Levi got up to clean himself, but not before he heard Eren mumble- which made the haichou blush deeply- "_I love Haichou" _as he drifted to sleep.

"Brat" he said as he grabbed the box of tissues and cleaned them both. After getting dressed and tucking the sleeping boy away, he walked to the door. "I love you too." With this he shut the door.

~O(-o-)O~

When Levi finally caught up to Hanji in the basement, he pulled her aside. "What did you give Eren?"

"What are you talking about?" she said innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me. What was in that bottle?"

She laughed for a moment then gave a wink at the fuming male. "What did it do? Tell me! It's a new experiment I've been working on." Levi slightly blushed and turned away, mumbling something incoherent. "What did you say?"

"Do you have anymore?"


End file.
